Willy Wonka
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory" * Based on His Book "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", David Seltzer * Color by Technicolor® * Story and Styling: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Production Design: Ken Anderson * Voice Talents: ** Willy Wonka.....Gene Wilder ** Grandpa Joe....Jack Albertson ** Charlie......Peter Ostrum ** Mr. Salt.......Roy Kinnear ** Veruca Salt...Julie Dawn Cole ** Mr. Beauregarde..Leonard Stone ** Voliet Beauregarde.Denise Nickerson ** Mrs. Teeve....Dodo Denney ** Mike Teevee...Paris Themmen ** Mrs. Gloop.....Ursula Reit ** August Gloop..Michael Bollner ** Mrs. Bucket.....Diana Sowle ** Bill........Aubrey Woods ** Mr. Turkentine...David Battley ** Mr. Slugworth..Gunther Meisner ** The Tinker.....Peter Capell ** Mr. Joepeck...Werner Heyking ** Winkelmann....Peter Stuart ** Grandma Goergina.Dora Altmann ** Doctor........Victor Beaumont ** Oompa Loompas.Rudy Borgstaller, George Claydon, Malcolm Dixon, Rudy Goffee, Ismed Hassan, Norman McGlen, Angelo Muscat, Pepi Poupee, Marcus Powell, Albert Wilkinson ** Computer Operator..Tim Brooke-Taylor ** Mrs. Salt....Pat Coombs ** Auctioneer...Frank Delfino ** Second Newscaster.Stephen Dunne ** Mr. Slugworth (voice)..Walter Edmiston ** Reporter in Germany..Michael Gahr ** Mr. Teevee...Michael Goodliffe ** Mr. Gloop.....Kurt Großkurth ** Japense Candy Store Owner.Shin Hamano ** First Newcaster...Jack Latham ** Grandma Josehine..Franziska Liebing ** Mrs. Curtis....Gloria Manson ** FBI Agent......Ed Peck ** Peter Goff........Bob Roe ** Madeline Durkin....Madeline Stuart ** Grandpa George.....Ernst Ziegler * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal * Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson * Final Check: Wilma Baker * Inker: Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Harper Golf * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage * Title Designers: Ernest D. Farino, Douy Swofford, Neal Thompson, Dan Perri * Producton Manager: Don Duckwall * Film Editor: David Saxton * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Roger Sword * Unit Manager: Renate Neuchl * Special Effects: Logan R. Frazee * Optical Effects: Optical West/N.J.S., Pacific Title · Jim Danforth, Richard Kuhn, Albert Whitlock * Model Animator "Wonkavator": Jim Danforth * Effects Assistant: Dennis Muren * Associate Editor: Mel Shapiro * Camera Operator: Paul Wilson * Dance Arrangements: Betty Walberg * Casting by: Marion Dougherty Associates ~ New York, Selway Baker Ltd. ~ London * Boom Operator: Thomas Ubelacker * Sounds: Robert O. Cook, Herb Taylor, Karsten Ullrich * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Roger Sword, Karsten Ullrich * Re-recording: Dick Portman * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Tillar * Voice Dubbing: Gunter Meisner * Location Finance Advisor: Robert Newman * Funding: The Quaker Oats Comapny * © Copyright MCMLXX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America * Singing Voice for Diana Sowle: Diana Lee * Music Recording Mixer: Dan Wallin * Musical Numers Staged by: Howard Jeffrey * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Walter Scharf * Lyrics and Music by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley * Orchestrations: Walter Sheets, Arthur Morton * Musicians: Richard Nash · Trombone, Ethmer Roten · Flute * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler * Written for the Screen and Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Ending Credits * THE END · A Walt Disney Production * Cast: ** Willy Wonka.....Gene Wilder ** Grandpa Joe....Jack Albertson ** Charlie......Peter Ostrum ** Mr. Salt.......Roy Kinnear ** Veruca Salt...Julie Dawn Cole ** Mr. Beauregarde..Leonard Stone ** Voliet Beauregarde.Denise Nickerson ** Mrs. Teeve....Dodo Denney ** Mike Teevee...Paris Themmen ** Mrs. Gloop.....Ursula Reit ** August Gloop..Michael Bollner ** Mrs. Bucket.....Diana Sowle ** Bill........Aubrey Woods ** Mr. Turkentine...David Battley ** Mr. Slugworth..Gunther Meisner ** The Tinker.....Peter Capell ** Mr. Joepeck...Werner Heyking ** Winkelmann....Peter Stuart ** Grandma Goergina.Dora Altmann ** Doctor........Victor Beaumont ** Oompa Loompas.Rudy Borgstaller, George Claydon, Malcolm Dixon, Rudy Goffee, Ismed Hassan, Norman McGlen, Angelo Muscat, Pepi Poupee, Marcus Powell, Albert Wilkinson ** Computer Operator..Tim Brooke-Taylor ** Mrs. Salt....Pat Coombs ** Auctioneer...Frank Delfino ** Second Newscaster.Stephen Dunne ** Mr. Slugworth (voice)..Walter Edmiston ** Reporter in Germany..Michael Gahr ** Mr. Teevee...Michael Goodliffe ** Mr. Gloop.....Kurt Großkurth ** Japense Candy Store Owner.Shin Hamano ** First Newcaster...Jack Latham ** Grandma Josehine..Franziska Liebing ** Mrs. Curtis....Gloria Manson ** FBI Agent......Ed Peck ** Peter Goff........Bob Roe ** Madeline Durkin....Madeline Stuart ** Grandpa George.....Ernst Ziegler Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Channel Category:CBS Category:ABC Category:Rated G Category:ABC Family Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Classics